


Bird's Nest

by LdyBastet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotica, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-09
Updated: 2007-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Severus and Lucius are getting ready to go out to have dinner with friends...





	Bird's Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Warning/Kink:** Hair fetish

  
Author's notes: **Prompt:** Written for [](http://ejab62.insanejournal.com/profile)[**ejab62**](http://ejab62.insanejournal.com/)'s Domestic Snucius Fest earlier this year. My prompt was _17: Hair_.  
 **[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/fanfic100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/fanfic100/) **fanfic100** prompt:** _20\. Colourless_  


* * *

Bird's Nest

'Lucius?' Severus looked at him with a look of disapproval on his face.

'Yes?' Lucius put the towel down, having dried his hair after his shower, but his nakedness didn't seem to have any effect; Severus was frowning.

'What are you doing? If I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times - you're ruining your hair if you do that!' He got up and quickly closed the distance to his bewildered lover. Severus' frown was growing. He took a lock of Lucius' hair and held it up for Lucius to see. 'Look!'

'What? I can't see anything...' Lucius tried to focus on the hair and Severus' hand, held too close to his face.

'It's a mess! Tangled, frizzy! You, who are always so careful with your image and the way you look, walking around with a bird's nest in place of hair!'

Lucius shrugged, giving up on seeing any frizz or tangles before he got a headache from being cross-eyed. 'I'll deal with that with a charm,' he said, sounding slightly offended.

'Oh no, you don't!' Severus' lips thinned and he got a hard glint in his eyes. 'A charm can't be trusted to fix this. And why aren't you using the lotion I gave you?'

'I ran out of it.'

'You didn't think to ask me for more? As if I wouldn't brew it especially for you?' Lucius looked down, indignation gone. Severus huffed. 'Can't trust you with the care of your own hair!'

Lucius raised his head, looking at Severus in disbelief instead. 'And you're an expert now?' His gaze moved to Severus' lank, black hair that was hanging limply to his shoulders.

'On _your_ hair? Yes, I am.' Severus crossed his arms over his chest and sneered. 'Sit down!'

Lucius didn't object and sat down on the bed while Severus stalked out of their bedroom to fetch what he needed. He returned a few moments later with a small bottle in his hand and a look of expectant triumph on his face. Lucius didn't ask what he was up to, knowing better than to cause an argument when Severus was in this kind of mood.

Severus got into the bed, settling down behind Lucius. Lucius turned to look at him, but Severus gave him a glare and an impatient gesture, indicating he should turn back. 'It's not your pretty face I'm going to rub this into.' With a small sigh, he pulled Lucius' hair back over his shoulders so that it fell down his back.

He poured a little of the colourless contents of the bottle into his hand and then rubbed his hands together to distribute it evenly before he began combing his fingers through Lucius' tangled mane. A pleasant smell spread in the room as he worked - various herbs and blooms that would help smoothen and untangle any bird's nest, even Lucius', and keep it healthy and shiny. Severus sighed again, a happier sound this time, as he felt the strands turn silky and soft between his fingers, caressing his hands in a most delicious manner. He continued to run his hands through the hair, slowly, carefully so that he wouldn't miss a second of the delightful sensations.

But eventually his body gave him away. A small moan forced its way between his lips when his thoughts had strayed a little further and his cock had begun to raise his robe.

'Severus?' Lucius whispered. 'You're enjoying this far too much.'

'Ssh! I haven't heard you complaining,' Severus retorted, reluctant to let go of the golden strands in his hands. He wanted to feel them against his body, brushing lightly over his stomach, his thighs...

'I have a ribbon here, if you want to tie it back into place.' There was a touch of amusement in Lucius' voice, and Severus growled.

'I'm not done yet!'

'Mhm...' Lucius was silent for a few moments. 'I'm enjoying it too, you know.'

'Well, isn't that good, because from now on, I'm not going to allow you to do more damage to your hair.' The light from the windows played in the blond tresses as Severus let them fall and settle against Lucius' back, and he just had to brush them aside to kiss Lucius' neck.

'We'll be late for the dinner,' Lucius mumbled and sighed, tilting his head forward.

'They can wait.' Severus' hands moved down Lucius' sides, then forward, to caress the naked skin and to tease one of the hardening nipples his fingers found. Judging from Lucius' soft moans, he agreed with him. Their friends had to wait, because Severus had much more important things to do with Lucius.

Lucius relaxed against Severus and let him pull him down backwards onto the bed. He had not calculated with this - Severus wanting sex before they left - but he didn't complain. It felt good, and now he couldn't imagine anything he'd rather do. The soft touches made him moan, the kisses that were pressed to his skin made him breathe heavier as they travelled down, down, further... But the hand that closed around him was not soft; it was firm and confident; the lips that followed and brought him into a hot cavern of pleasure were perfect, devouring him.

He felt one of Severus' hands slide up over his chest, over his shoulder, and then grab a hold of his hair. 'Come,' Severus whispered before taking him back into his mouth, tugging on his hair, and Lucius did. He closed his eyes and all the colours of the rainbow danced in the darkness behind his eyelids, before, suddenly, they all vanished, leaving him panting and groaning in a blinding orgasm.

'Ah! Severus...' Lucius lifted his head to look down at his lover. Severus was resting his cheek against Lucius' thigh, looking back at him with a small smirk on his face. 'Come here, let me...'

Severus shook his head. 'No. You will get dressed now, we'll go to that infernal, posh restaurant you have no doubt chosen for our anniversary dinner, and when we get back home, I will fuck you so hard that you will feel it for days.'

The words, calmly stated in that dark, smooth voice, made Lucius shiver. He knew they would echo in his mind all evening, leaving him no peace. He also knew that Severus didn't want it any other way, and frankly, neither did Lucius.


End file.
